


Cruel Summer

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Anna had invited Elsa to her wedding that summer, but Elsa wasn't expecting that she be required to bring a date. Seeking help from Honeymaren (and a few others), she slowly realizes that her friendly relationship with Maren may be something more.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Cruel Summer

Elsa knew that her sister’s wedding was to be soon (or at least, she assumed); it had been months since Kristoff had proposed to Anna. Through her continuous letters, Anna had made sure to emphasize that she wanted to be married as soon as possible. They often included descriptions of her struggles of balancing her royal duties as well as planning a wedding, and although Kristoff tried to help his limited knowledge of royal wedding traditions and customs were almost useless.

Just as she was about to leave to the forest to take a much needed walk, Gale playfully danced around her slim figure before dropping a small envelope in her hands. “Thank you, Gale,” Elsa replied politely, turning the letter over to open its seal. This letter was different from the previous collection of notes from Anna, they were usually folded into intricate designs. This one, however, was indeed not folded. Instead it was a plain letter embellished with Arendelle’s crest and had Elsa’s name neatly written in her sister’s cursive writing. A strange curiosity rose in her, accompanied by an unsettling wave of concern. Maybe Anna had decided to become more sophisticated regarding her title as Queen, or perhaps it had been a letter from someone else. 

Tearing open the envelope gingerly, inside it she found a formal invitation along with a written note. 

It was a wedding invitation, listed to occur in about a month and a half. Anna’s note was quite short, as Elsa knitted her eyebrows while reading it:

_ Dear Elsa, _

_ This letter may find you late, and I apologize for that. Obviously, there is an invitation to our wedding but I wanted to include specific details for you, since you’re my sister! _

_ I am making a formal request for you to bring a date. Of course, all of the people in Northuldra are invited, but I want you to have a date. No exceptions!  _

_ Your beloved sister, Anna _

At first Elsa thought it was a joke. It must have been a joke. It had to. 

Until she read the very last sentence. 

_ P.S. would you be willing to come and visit with your date before the wedding? _

She chewed on her bottom lip in confusion and anxiousness, in all honesty the blonde thought her sister would know her better. It wasn’t that she didn’t want a partner, it was just that finding a romantic interest of her own was never a major concern of hers. Defeated, she let out a sigh and slipped the letter back into its envelope. 

Spotting a curious looking Bruni on the ground, she bent down and offered a hand to him as he gladly accepted and climbed into her palm. The lizard happily sprawled out in her hand which earned a light chuckle from Elsa. 

“What am I going to do about this wedding situation, hm? Do you have any suggestions?” 

As if on cue, Bruni turned around in the direction of a Northuldra woman making her way toward them and turned back to Elsa, hopping down from her palm after her gaze shifted to the figure. 

“Honeymaren?” Elsa inquired, recognizing her from her long dark braid. 

Maren kindly smiled back. “I thought I heard someone out here. Fifth Spirit duties, I assume. . . ?”

“No, actually. I was just reading a letter my sister sent, an invitation for her wedding actually,” Elsa replied. “She wants me to bring a date. I don’t know if it’s a joke or if she’s being serious, but I guess it would be better to assume so.” 

Honeymaren gave a light laugh, looking at the other woman with a smug smile. “And you don’t know who your date would be?” She asked. 

“Well . . . yes. Anna knows that romance isn’t really an interest of mine. Maybe she’s trying to get me to be more sociable. The only people I happen to really know are you and Ryder.” 

Maren shrugged casually. “You could take me, if you really wanted. I wouldn’t want to displease the Queen,” she joked, her grin growing. 

Elsa felt a sudden chill come over her, bringing warmth to her cheeks. She quickly dismissed the reaction and looked back into Maren’s deep brown eyes after glancing down at the envelope again, but found it impossible to keep eye contact. “I’m sure Anna wouldn’t mind if I didn’t happen to bring a date . . .” she trailed off, biting her bottom lip as she began to think about the consequences of her statement. “But you’re right, I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side for ignoring her request.” 

Internally, she knew that Anna was asking her to bring a date for a reason. Anna never did things without an intention to achieve a certain goal. Not only that, but growing up Elsa denied her sister’s requests to let her in even in her most desperate times. She thought she could give her this one request in return for those that she wanted to make up for. 

There was a beat of silence between them before either spoke again. 

“We should head back before it gets dark. You don’t want Yelana telling us off for being out too late, trust me,” Maren turned to walk back, but Elsa was still deep in thought. After she noticed the lack of another pair of feet padding behind her, she stopped. “You coming, Snowflake?” she teased. 

“Yeah, yeah . . . sorry, I was a bit distracted,” Elsa confessed before following Maren. There was an uneasiness in her posture, a tenseness in her shoulders that was hard to ignore. 

“I assume it’s the whole date thing.” 

The blonde nodded, letting out a rather frustrated sigh that came out more like a huff. “I don’t know how to do this whole romance thing. I’ve never been in love and quite frankly, it scares me if I’m being honest.” 

Maren laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as they walked. “You’re taking this whole thing wrong. You don’t have to fall in love before Anna’s wedding to be able to bring a date. Love isn’t meant to be forced, you have to let yourself find it.” 

The corner of Elsa’s lips tugged into a shy smile. 

“I suppose so.” 

****************************** 

When they arrived back to camp, there were various fires started where many people seemed to be gathered in small groups, talking and laughing together. Elsa had decided to take a seat next to Honeymaren, who sat cross-legged by the fire. 

“I thought about Anna’s letter,” she said quietly. “You were right, I think I may have had the wrong idea to think that I needed to force myself into a relationship before the wedding.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Elsamaren fic EVER so I'm still trying to get a feel for writing for both of them but nonetheless, enjoy! And yes, if you were wondering, my title(s) are based off of Taylor Swift songs. You can find me on Twitter here: @/annasdaisies


End file.
